fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sukai
'Sukai '(皇海 sumeragiumi lit. Sky Power) is a powerful Dark Mage belonging to the infamous Dark Masquerade guild, wherein she is a mage. She, along with the rest of her guild operate in the abandoned Stark Theater. Appearance Sukai dons a white wig, which appears to be made of white roses, with two feathers sticking out the left side and beads dangling from the side, that ties under her chin in a large bow; it is worn to veil her left eye. There is a design of thorny tendrils painted on her left cheek, that reaches down from her covered left eye. Sukai also sports fake white eyelashes, an off-white neckband trimmed in white lace, an off-white sleeveless dress trimmed with a striped bow and more white roses, off-white sleeves with a poof cap that extends from her shoulder to just below her elbow.Her footwear consists of off-white ballet-style shoes with a white roses over the toes, a thigh-high, black-and-white striped stocking on her right leg, and a similar white stocking on her left; the stockings are held up lace garters and straps. She sometimes carries a white, fringe-trimmed parasol, which she uses in her performance as a tightrope walker, and occasionally wears light lipstick. Personality Sukai is very much the polar opposite of modest or conserved, as if she were too see someone staring at her "womanhood" she offer for them to look closer, or even touch them. Many of her female guild members are ashamed of this fact, and some of them spread nasty rumors because of this. As expected, she is ''very ''popular among the men of the guild, and frequently are caught staring at her. If she isn't letting some strange man handle her chest, she is usually sitting around practicing her lines for the guild's frequent sociopathic and sadistic performances, but is otherwise quite. Sukai is not quick to anger at all and has a calm and soothing personality, which she claims is the same as the sky's. History Sukai was born and raised in eastern Caelum, in a run-down city filled with crime and waste. Sukai lived in a cramped, dirty rented hotel room with her family, which consisted of her mother, father, 5 sisters, 4 brothers, 2 ferrets and 6 rats. Despite her horrid living conditions, Sukai remained content with her life and worked hard for her meals (which were not big at all), just like the rest of her family. Growing up, when she had the extremely small amount of free time, she would run across the dirty streets and pick-pocket unsuspecting passerby's of the money. This habit of stealing would be the main drive for her to join a dark guild, in the future. Like the rest of the kids in her family, Sukai moved out of her dingy house as soon as she turned 15, the legal age of independence in Caelum, and began to explore the vast continent of Ishgar. Eventually finding herself in the war-ridden country of Bellum, Sukai ironically ended right where she started, in a dirty city, that was in shambles from the many wars. Walking along the dark streets at night, she saw a pathway leading down to an old theater, and it was the only building with lights in the far vicinity. Upon further inspection, she discovered the theater was home to the infamous dark guild Dark Masquerade, the cities main "crime family". Sukai figured she would be right at home with a group of thieves and killers, so she decided to join up; the rest is history.